Bugs Brought Us Together
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: What happens when Shino has to help a girl get over her fear of bugs? ShinoxOc.


I don't like guys who cover themselves up in huge jackets and things like that. I also don't like bugs, but today my sensei, Asuma, is making me spend the day with Shino Aburame. I have to because I have a mission where I have to cetch an important bug. So that day when I was making my way to the training ground I stopped shuddered before going on again.

"Hey Shino" I said

"Hi Kazumi"

"So lets get started"

We started fighting he eventually won and we were sitting under a tree

"Ok so how are we going to get over my fear?"

"Do you trust me?"

" Um, Yes?"

"Ok, give me your hand"

I gave him my hand and a bug crawled on it. I instantly tensed up.

"Don't worry"

"Ok"

I giggled, after a few minutes he let my hand go

"Thank Shino" I said hugging him

I then took his glasses and ran, bugs soon following.

"Give me my glasses and I will let you go"

"No it tickles" I said but I noticed his eyes they were a hazel color. I broke his glasses and the bugs got off me, I then ran to him

"Why do you cover up your eyes?"

He shrugged

I then hugged him again

He started walking back. I stopped him by jumping on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Free ride"

"Of course"

"So are you going to get a new pair of glasses or are you going to keep no glasses on?"

"I think I'll keep them off"

"Yay"

"Why 'yay'?"

"Because your eyes are pretty"

"Pretty?"

"Sorry, handsome"

"Ok?"

"How come you talk to me more then you talk to other people?"

He shrugged. Since we had gotten back to the training grounds I had got off his back.

I folded the collar of his jacket so that it was like a normal collar.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"um, ok"

"Yeah" I smiled "Come on we are going somewhere because I still have to stay with you"

"Whatever"

We started walking in the shopping part of Konoha and came to a stop at a clothing store. We walked in and I dragged him to the shirts. I pulled out three shirts. One was a beige muscle shirt, another one was a black short sleeve shirt with bugs on it, and the last one was a gray long sleeve shirt.

"Go try them on" I said

"How do you know they'll fit?"

"Because when I hopped on your back I looked at what size your huge jacket was and I picked out shirts that were about a size or two littler."

"Oh" He said going in the changing room to get changed, he came back a minute later with the muscle shirt on.

"Looks good. Next one"

That's what happened. I chose to get the muscle shirt, so I got 2 more, black and blue. Then we got to the register and I tried to pay but Shino did

When we got out we started walking to a different unknown destination.

"You want to go watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure"

We started walking to my house, which is the Hyuga estate so we went into one of the many living rooms, it was one upstairs near my room.

He sat down and I put the movie in.

"What movie?" Shino asked

"I don't know"

After a while I started feeling sleepy, so I rested my head on his shoulder and feel asleep. We were on a big couch so it was big enough for two people to lie on. We both feel asleep, lying down. After a while we woke up and Shino noticed his arm was around my waist, so he pulled it back.

"Sorry" He said

"It's ok"

He then leaned towards me, I felt his lips brush against mine. I furthered that innocent kiss into something more passionate. Minutes later we were gasping for the much needed air.

"Hey Shino?" I said trying to get his attention

"Yeah"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure"

We started walking down the hall and instantly we smelt the food

"Daddy, I invited one of my friend over for dinner I hope that's alright" I said as we walked in

"Yes it's alright. I believe we've meet, Shino. It's good to see you here again" Hiashi said

"Yes it is Hiashi-sama" Shino said bowing

We sat down and when everyone was there we said 'itadakisamu' and ate.

Neji kept on giving me a glance that said something along the lines of 'Don't so anything stupid'. So I rolled my eyes and gave him a glance that said' Like I would?'

"Kazumi Neji stop glancing it's impolite" Hiashi said

"Sorry Hiashi-sama" Neji said

:"Sorry daddy" I said

After dinner was done we went back to the living room

"Hey Shino, do you want to stay the night?"

"Wouldn't your father not allow it?"

"He will only allow it if I can convince Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji to be there too. But it will be like a sleepover"

"Fine"

We went downstairs and I asked Hiashi. He said what I thought he would say so I got a pair of scissors and went to my cousins room.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Hinata, Hanabi, Shino, you, and I are going to have a sleepover tonight"

"No"

I pulled out the scissors "If you don't I will cut your hair."

"Fine"

We asked Hinata and Hanabi and they said yes so we went to the living room and moved all the furniture to the walls and got blankets and pillows and blankets on th floor.

We were all lying down and Shino was next to me, he had his m around my waist and we were all awake. Soon after we were all asleep and Hiashi came in quietly to check that we were sleeping. He smiled when he saw me and Shino.

A while later, we all woke up.

"Good morning Shino" I said

"Good morning Kazumi"

"So, you hungry?"

"A little"

"Ok, how about while everyone is still asleep we make a big breakfest and surprise everyone?"

"OK"

We walke downstairs into the kitchen and started. By the time we finished we had made eggs, bacon, muffins, and had set out orange juice. When we finished putting everything on the table everyone had come down and were sitting.

"You did good Kazumi" Hiashi said

"Thank you"

When we finished eating, Shino had to go home so I brought him there since it was on my way to the training ground.

"Thanks for walking with me, Kazumi"

"Your welcome Shino" I said kissing him quickly on the lips and going to the training grounds.


End file.
